


Merrymaking at Hogwarts

by Gingerdrop



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Slow Burn, fred weasley - Freeform, neville longbottom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerdrop/pseuds/Gingerdrop
Summary: Follow second year Ravenclaw witch Lia Chang through her adventures at Hogwarts.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

A large gust of wind slapped Lia against her face. Thick clouds hid the sun, making the Quidditch pitch look like a grey, gloomy walled hole with checkered towers looming over it.  
“Lia, behind you!”  
A Gryffindor chaser was flying to the left of one of Lia’s hoops. Her brown hair whipped against her cheeks and flung in a mess in the air. It was Katie Bell, flying to the lowest hoop.  
Lia looked to where Katie held one of her hands out to. Angelina Johnson was flying, very, very fast to Katie, with a quaffle in her hand.  
Lia darted her eyes from Angelina to Katie. _Will she pass it or use Katie as a distraction? No, Angelina doesn’t need Katie to make this, she will throw it in herself._  
Angelina dodged Duncan, the only beater on her team that was still near their hoops. It would only be a few more seconds until Angelina will throw it in one of the hoops. _Which one?_  
Lia held her breath and saw Angelina draw back her arm in direction of the middle hoop. _No, I’m guarding this one, she will take the one on my left_ Lia thought, clenching her fist around her broom.  
Lia swerved to the bottom left hoop and kicked the quaffle away a moment after Angelina had thrown it. A loud noise bounced off of her shin pad, shaking her entire leg.  
“Ravenclaw’s substitute keeper makes a swift block from Angelina Johnson, kicking it away from the hoops! A close one for sure,”  
Lia snickered discreetly. Of course they don’t know her name, she only started filling in for Grant today after a long time of… convincing.  
“You’re good, just not good enough to stop Harry Potter,” yelled Fred, slowing his broom next to Lia.  
“Harry already got the snitch?”  
George flew to Lia’s other side, letting his crimson red robes flutter in the wind.  
“Yup, your epic save was all for nothing,” said George, shrugging.  
Both of the Weasley twins had their bats slacked over their shoulders in a sly, unbothered manner. Fred’s hair was curled over his forehead under a disgusting layer of sweat while George had his hair spiking upwards in a tangled mess. Lia was glad she had a helmet on.  
“Lia, meet me after you clean up, I found something we should check out.” Fred said, squinting at Harry, who was standing on the field with a shiny object clasped in his hands.  
“Oh, you’re not inviting me, sweet brother Fred?” George asked playfully, drifting downwards alongside Fred. Fred took a swing at George with his bat.  
“OH, it's on now,” both said at the same moment. The twins scrambled towards the bottom of the Quidditch pitch.  
Lia looked at her broom, she had borrowed Grants because she didn’t want to tell Mother she was interested in trying out for the Quidditch team. Now, the broom looked worse than before, with what looked like mold forming in spots in the wood. Grant never took much care of his broom very well.  
“Looks like you’ll need to tell your mom you’re playing Quidditch now,” said Cho, flying next to Lia. Cho’s black hair was untouched in its ponytail.  
“Yeah, I don’t really want to though, she is going to make some argument out of it.”  
Cho brushed off dirt from her robes, letting the blue fabric look like how it was before the match. “Well, no matter how you see it you both are going to have to talk about it, so you should just tell her at Christmas break.”  
Lia looked at the crowd, the students were almost all emptied out. One boy though stood, waving at Lia.  
_Neville!_ Lia cheered in her head. The strong urge to leave Cho only increased as he continued to wave both arms at Lia.  
“It seems like I’m keeping you waiting, sorry. But you know you shouldn’t be near the Weasley twins, especially in front of the whole school. If your mother hears that you’re friends with any of them from the Slytherin families she’s going to put the blame on me.”  
Lia squeezed her hand. She didn’t like hearing these things from Cho. She knew that Cho didn’t like to lecture her about anything, especially things Lia’s own mother made her say, but things involving this was sure to also be despised being talked about by her too.  
“Just be careful,”  
“Thanks, I will.” murmured Lia, heading off to Neville, who was now anxiously jumping on the stands.  
“Neville, how was I?” Lia said, grinning with excitement.  
“Fantastic! How was that only your first game? You didn’t even seem a bit nervous by the crowds, I could never.” Neville said, shaking his head.  
Lia popped off her broom and started walking with Neville down the stands. “Did you see how fast Angelina was riding? How is that even possible?”  
Neville laughed and combed his fingers through his hair. “I don’t even know how Quidditch works and you expect me to know how to get fast on a broom?”  
“I’ll just ask Fred then,” Lia said, tapping her fingers on the broomstick.  
“What did your cousin want?” Neville asked with round eyes.  
“Oh, she just doesn’t want to get bad mouthed by her aunt. My mother must already know I’m friends with the Weasleys.”  
“But isn’t Cho friends with lots of Gryfindors and whatever?”  
Lia sighed. “Me, being the only child of my mother makes me special in the family for having to follow her special rules. I wish father didn’t have to marry a Slytherin, and I could have been born in a normal family."  
“Cho is on your father’s side? That makes a lot more sense now…”  
“Yeah, and honestly Cho doesn’t even need to do what my mother wants her to keep doing, which is just spying on me for her.”  
“Maybe she’s just scared of her.” Neville suggested.  
“Maybe,” Lia agreed. Her eyes widened in realization, remembering how Fred wanted to meet up soon.  
“Neville, I’ll see you tomorrow at class, I just forgot but I have to meet up with Fred,” Lia said, getting on her broom. “Bye!”  
Neville, slightly confused, waved while he saw Lia take off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lia and Fred go on a little adventure

“There you are,” Fred said, leaning against the wall. A strand of his red hair shimmered under a ray of sunlight. His arms were crossed, and his tie, loose, was almost fully hidden by his grey Gryffindor v-neck sweater.  
“What’s the plan for today?” Lia asked, yawning.  
Fred took out the Marauders Map from his back pocket and placed the yellowish parchment onto the floor. Lia and Fred crouched on the ground.  
“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," whispered Fred, pointing his wand in the middle of the paper. Letters slowly appeared on the map. It looked like ink was being dropped all around the parchment, but instead of being splattered everywhere, the words formed delicately and the ink sank into the paper in a beautiful, organized dance.  
“We’re going to go through this new possible passageway I recently discovered.” Fred announced. Fred pointed at a small marking on the map near the boat house. He then drew his finger through the lake and stopped it at Gladrags WizardWear.  
Lia started at where he pointed and then looked up to Fred and then back to the map.  
“Huh?”  
Fred smirked and shook his head. “There is a tunnel under the lake. Well, it’s that or Draco Malfoy and his two followers invisibly fly across the lake and wondrously end up at Gladrags.”  
“Fred, if we are going to follow...”  
Fred chuckled and murmured “Mischief managed,” under his breath. Swiftly, he folded the map and pulled Lia up by the arm with him.  
“I know you don’t like it when I lie, so I’ll just tell you right now that we will follow them, just a tad, don’t worry, to find the exact entrance.”  
Lia scoffed and started to speak but, again, was interrupted by Fred.  
“Now, now, Lia, we will be sneaky, and diligent, and follow them by a far, very far, distance.” Fred said with an upbeat tone.  
Lia glared her dark, menacing, brown eyes at Fred.  
“You’re going to help me practice my Quidditch later this week.” Lia said, starting to walk. In the corner of her eye she could see Fred relax his shoulders and exhale a compressed breath from his lungs.  
...

Lia and Fred hid behind a lumpy, brown oak tree.  
“Lia, your hair is flying everywhere, Draco will think there is a horse tail sticking out from this tree!”  
Lia swung her elbow at his stomach. Fred grunted and fiercely scooped up her hair and tied it with a loose string.  
“Where in the Gringotts did you get that? You just always have a few short strings in your pocket?”  
Fred, about to laugh, felt Lia’s elbow, now, in his mouth. Fred let out muffled laughs and bent over on his stomach. In a flash, Fred stumbled and fell down from their hiding spot. Lia, taken with him, landed next to a tree trunk.  
Lia punched Fred aimlessly on the ground. Draco could not have not heard that.  
“Fred, don’t move,” Lia hissed into his ear.  
“Must have been a squirrel or something, Draco.” a flimsy voice said.  
“Yeah, I’ve heard that they can go quite rabid sometimes,” a different, more breathy voice said.  
A moment of silence went by. The wind screeched through the forest. A swarm of warm colored leaves flew above Fred and Lia.  
“Alright… let’s keep moving.”  
Lia made a fist with her hand. That must have been Draco.  
Fred whispered into Lia’s ear as the rustling of leaves from Draco and his followers gradually went farther out into the forest.  
“He’s not as bad as he makes himself seem. I’ve seen him wandering out at night alone. I know he’s not as tough as he acts.”  
Lia looked into Fred’s reassuring dark brown eyes. He was being serious right now.  
The two of them, with sticks poking out of their robes, both nodded and stood up together. They still had a mission to complete.  
“Let’s see where Draco and his buddies went.” Lia said, smirking.  
Fred led the way while Lia trailed behind him, a few trees away, covering behind one of them everytime Fred held up his finger. Suddenly Fred stopped, waved his hand to Lia, and then sat by a bush.  
“What now?” Lia asked quietly.”  
“It’s there, Draco and his servants are around the well. Now that I think about it, that’s smart! A well, but it must be empty, and then who created the tunnel? If there is a-”  
Lia clasped her hands over Fred’s blabbering mouth. His whisper slowly was becoming a chant and one that if not careful, could make Draco suspicious. Draco might not be as tough, but he is smart… a little.  
“You always talk too loud and too much. It’s only acceptable when it’s funny, and right now I don’t feel like laughing.” Lia said with a stern face.  
A moment passed by with Fred pouting his lip. Lia turned back to spy on Draco. Slowly, her straight face broke and she smiled lightly.  
“Fred, look. What are they… singing?”  
Draco, with his white hair whipping in the wind, sang with his head looking down at the well.  
“Sweet, sweet water, sitting in this well, please, please let me pass through you… Crabbe, Goyle, you two down first.”  
Two hefty, sloping shouldered boys climbed into the well and started to go down what seemed like a rope ladder.  
“Hurry!” Draco called out into the well.  
Lia looked at Fred, who was still examining the well.  
“There must be a time limit, or something. How about when Draco gets in we start to get close to the well. And maybe after waiting until we can’t hear them in it anymore, we might need to sing that song to get in. You have it memorized?”  
“Yup,” Lia said, nodding.  
Draco hesitantly climbed into the well. His fluorescent, blonde hair disappeared into the stone hole.  
“Now,” Fred said.  
They rushed to the well, and widened their eyes in shock. The well was filled with a murky, grey water.  
Lia cleared her throat. She thought back to when Draco sang where she was now standing and looked over the cloudy water.  
“Sweet, sweet water, sitting in this well, please, please let me pass through you,”  
The well suddenly cleared up, and in seconds turned from a dark, dirty water to a clear, almost invisible liquid. Fred looked amazed at Lia. He dipped his fingers into the water, and gasped when it felt like nothing was there.  
Lia pointed to where the rope ladder hung from the top of the well. Fred made a face, and shrugged at her. It looks like she’s going down first.  
Going down the ladder was surprisingly easy, and fast. Maybe too fast. After climbing down what just seemed like for a minute she could barely see the top, and could barely make out Fred’s body on the ladder above. Lia bumped her head on the side of the well. Its chunky stone bricks felt dry and dusty. If the liquid above even was… wet, were they still in it? Lia could not tell if she was still even in the water.  
“Hurry up now, we’re almost near the bottom!”  
Lia gasped as Fred appeared right above her. The ladder was quick, and in the scary way.  
When they reached the bottom, they were welcomed with a long tunnel that, lit with torches here and there, carved through the stone of the lake’s sediment. Lia and Fred stared with wide eyes at the beautiful, yet eerie, tunnel.  
“Let’s go,” Fred said slowly, still dazed by the sight.  
They both ran alongside each other, gripping onto their wands, through the dark tunnel. At the end, they could make out another long rope ladder that went up, not what seemed like a well, but a vertical cellar tunnel. There were wood planks that delicately fit on top of each other and surrounded the small space that led up the ladder.  
Without waiting for a signal, Lia started to climb up the ladder, followed quickly by Fred, and in a minute was bonked on her head by a trapdoor. Squeaking the wooden slab open, Lia lifted herself up into what looked like was the inside of a closet. Fred climbed up beside her and silently closed the trapdoor shut. Lia could not see much, but with a strong light leaking out of a door she could make out what she and Fred were probably standing in. They were in a nicely sized closet that was filled with numerous boxes and hung some black robes.  
Crouching by the closet door’s leaking light, Fred had already spread out the map and was scanning their location. Lia sat down next to him and tried to find where his eyes were looking at on the map.  
“Draco is already in The Three Broomsticks, It seems like they didn’t need to sneak in or anything despite the people here knowing students from Hogwarts are only allowed on weekends…”  
“But we should still sneak around Hogsmeade though, right?”  
Fred nodded. Draco must have done something to the owners there to not get mad at him and his followers. Lia and Fred though, had nothing to give or scare the people in Hogsmeade with.  
“But while we’re here, want to steal some candy and hang out by the railroad?” asked Fred.  
“Okay,” Lia said, standing up in the closet.  
Lia watched Fred get up and knock his head unintentionally against the top of the closet. Lia chuckled and opened the closet door slightly.  
“Coast is clear,”  
Fred creaked open the closet fully, letting the light stream into all of the closet. Aisles of clothing racks lined the shop. Quickly, they both hid behind a large rack of silky, black robes.  
“This way, it’s the back entrance,” Fred said, pulling Lia’s arm.  
The shop’s back door slammed shut as Fred let go of her. They both squinted their eyes as the overwhelming cloudy, yet still bright, light shone in their faces.  
“Okay, I thought about it and I think it would be much easier if you just waited while I get the candy. You would just get in the way, to be honest.” Fred said bluntly.  
“I hate you, but fine, I just want the candy. I’ll be by our spot under the railroad.”  
About half an hour later Lia could hear footsteps near her. Her back was against the stone wall while her legs were crossed on the ground. As she turned her head to the side, a jolting shock shivered down her body. Lia couldn’t move an inch. Her eyes looked at the figure standing by the wall. It was Draco, alone, lowering his wand after paralyzing her.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

Draco rested his left hand on Lia's head and waved his wand in the air with his right hand. A loose blonde strand of his hair shimmered under the light.

"I don't need to answer a Weasley. Boys, what should we do with these two?"

On both sides of Fred, Crabbe and Goyle had their wands pointed at him. They both shrugged in response to Draco.

"Useless... tie the redhead up."

LIa awoke to Draco's voice. She lifted one eyelid hesitantly, keeping the same composure.

She could feel her head pressed against Draco's lap and her wand in her robe's left pocket underneath her. Fred must be clueless right now.

"This will definitely be bad for the Gryffindor quidditch team, down one beater, who would be able to fill that spot at such a sudden time?!"

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled in response to Draco's words. Fred looked indifferent at Draco while being pushed to the ground. He smirked slightly.

"What's funny? Being stupid must run in the family, smartest going to stupidest the more children they have."

"Draco..." Goyle started, elbowing Crabbe to stop laughing.

"What?" Draco hissed.

Draco then felt something jabb his neck. Draco tried leaning back but it only made him feel more in pain.

"Listen to me, Malfoy, do what I tell you to do."

Draco opened his mouth then shut it after feeling another poke of a wand against his throat. Draco looked downwards and could see Lia striking out at him, with her hair spread out underneath her.

"First... put your hand away." Lia commanded.

Draco complied with her and shoved his hand into his pocket. Draco gasped in shock. His wand was not in there.

"Second, tell me what I should do with this?" Lia played with his wand in her left hand near her legs."

"You were supposed to only be awake in two hours,"

"I guess you should doubt yourself more." Lia said sternly.

Lia pulled herself up using Draco's shoulders and kept her want against Draco's throat. She glanced at Crabbe and Goyle, shaking their wands at Fred, trying to remind her they still have him.

"Let Fred go or I'll give Draco a new beauty mark to compete with Harry Potter."

Crabbe and Goyle slowly lowered their wands and scurried to the edge of the bridge wall.

Draco scoffed at them and looked down at Lia who still had him by the neck. She stood for a moment, thinking to herself.

"I'll return your wand later. Go."

Lia pushed Draco to the ground and grabbed Fred by his tied arms up. She dragged him, running off to the lakeside.

"MMFfmmf!"

"Oh, here."

Lia loosened the cloth that was wrapped around Fred's face and muffled his mouth.

"Maybe you should have done that, I don't know, first?"

Lia punched Fred in the stomach lightly and walked closer to the water. She pulled out Draco's wand she promised to return. Fred kneeled down next to her by the lake and pouted his lips.

"I can't keep this, the teachers would get involved." she whispered out loud.

Fred nodded, staring at the lake. The sunset was starting, and pink hues were reflecting off the water. Slow ripples moved the light colors, making the lake almost look like it had pink flames.

"Sorry, I didn't know they would find us, or even get us when you had your guard down." Fred murmured, continuing to admire the lake.

"It's not your fault, even though you were not any help either. You didn't even get the candy!"

Fred fell to the ground with his hands covering his eyes. A wide grin formed on his face.

"Look in my coat pockets."

"What?" Lia asked tugging on his coat.

Lia shoved her hand into one of the pockets and gasped in shock. "How? What?!"

There was an abyss of candy in each of the pockets, the size of a closet, no, a storage room. She scooped out a handful and saw individually wrapped hard candies and chocolate.

"A little trick I found, it's neat, right?" Fred asked, smirking with his arms crossed.

...

On the way back Lia and Fred found George on the bridge, staring out at the lake. His elbows rested against the railing and fiddled with what looked like a pocket watch.

Lia remembered when Fred and Lia first started to hang out without George, George would have acted like this, even though he was the one who started to drift away from them. Lia would have asked him why he was acting weird and George would shrug it off laughing, saying that he felt like a third wheel. Lia did not have romantic feelings towards Fred, and it seemed like Fred felt the same way. But, Lia would agree that she was closer to Fred than George, and most people.

"Oh you're back? Can you spare some candy?" George asked whimsically, waving his arms.

Fred hid his coat in his arms and started to run down the bridge. Lia smiled and pointed at his back while he was scurrying off. George took the cue and chased down Fred, shaking the bridge on his way out.

Now, Lia was standing alone, with a lollipop in her right hand. She took George's old place on the bridge and popped the candy into her mouth. Again, she slid out Draco's wand and held it over the dying sunset on the lake.

Lia knew where the Slytherin common room was. She hated to wake up early but would be fine sleeping in late. She would get in trouble if Draco reported her for stealing his wand. The only solution would be if his wand had been conveniently found back near his belongings.


End file.
